


The Alien Documentary

by splixx



Series: The Aliens of Ixix [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Exploration, Fictional Planet, Fictional culture/religion, Food chain dynamics, scientifically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splixx/pseuds/splixx
Summary: It is 6037, thousands of years into Earth's future, and upon it, mankind has taken a massive leap in its advancement and groundbreaking discoveries.With their highly advanced technologies, a planet far from their own has been discovered, one that supports life like they've never seen before, creatures and sights that have never been explored by man, until now.Using intelligent probes and rovers to venture out into the new land, the cameras installed within them will record and send back their human subordinates every step they take, in their journey within a new, mysterious planet.





	1. The Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will enjoy! This story will be heavily based off of the "Darwin IV" series by Wayne Barlowe, but with aliens and a planet of my own, yet still incorporating the scientific nature of the book into my works.
> 
> Creatures and planet are all made by me.

**TO GET A BETTER IDEA OF THE CREATURES LISTED, CLICK ON THE LINK LISTED. IT WILL TAKE YOU TO A GOOGLE DOCS PAGE!** ****https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mhmP63UhexqQBTLs5N1KlatOeNoEAACuGFcVbGvH-dk/edit (wip)

 **The** ** Needleheads**

 _SPECIMEN :_ Needlehead (Tenuescranium), inspired by their thin skulls

 

 _APPEARANCE :_ Needleheads are extremely thin and lean. The width of their bodies are very narrow, the key to achieving their incredible speeds. They have long sensory hairs trailing down the back of their heads, with fleshy, hypersensitive membranes at the ends. Their tails are stubs, ended off with a long sensory hair.

Their skulls are very slender, with a box-like upper body starting from the throat. Their lower jaws, however, are tall and thick, specialized for breaking through bones and dispatching prey swiftly.

They have four long, lean legs, with three claws toes. They often stand on the tips of their toes, accentuating their graceful nature.

They have leathery black skin, with dark green stripes over top. Their eyes are thin and keen, ranging from different shades of yellow and orange.

 

 _DIET :_ Carnivorous. Prey mostly upon creatures their size or smaller. Occasionally target flying animals as well. Persistence predator.

 

 _SPEED :_ 93 mph (due to their planet's gravity that is a bit lower than Earth's)

 

 _SOCIAL STATE :_ Extremely social; dependable upon packs

 

_HEIGHT : 6'1_

 

 _SOCIAL CONSTRUCTS :_ Males lead the group. Strongest females hunt, and the rest care for the young.

 

_GENDER DIFFERENCES :_

_MALES -_ Have smaller, weaker jaws. Faster.

 _FEMALES -_ Larger, stronger jaws, and sharper claws. Keener vision.

 

 _BEHAVIOR :_ Social and tactical. Incredibly persistent. Vocal.

 

 _LOCATION :_ The Northern Hemisphere, down South (positioned a bit from the equator), AKA Acitin's First (called "Predators' Turf" by humans)

 

 **The** **Frillians**

 _SPECIMEN :_ Frillian (cornucoronam)

 _APPEARANCE :_ Frillians are tall, slender beasts. They have slim bodies with massive, hairless flippers at the ends of their bodies, operating as feet, to help them raise themselves upright, and for defense, layered with powerful muscles that can help it perform these actions. The flippers have large, sharp hooks on the insides of them, in case a predator tries to attack it from underneath.

In front of the flippers, sit two tiny arms with two clawed fingers, their only purpose to help scratch at itches and remove parasites.

Behind the flippers rests a large, plumed tail.

Their necks are long and snake-like, covered in mounds of feather-like blue fur. Underneath the fur, along each side of the neck, are holes that eject air to fan out the fur, resembling a king cobra's hood. They use this particular method when provoked, trying to frighten its opposer by making itself look larger.

Unlike the mane and tail, the rest of its body has no hair, only sleek white skin.

Its head is square-shaped, with blunt ends, beginning to narrow down as it reaches the front of the face. Its front teeth are positioned on the outside of the mouth. It has very tiny ear holes.

Its eyes are large and round, sitting on either sides of the face, only a few inches above the upper jaw, ranging from different varieties of yellow. It has two nostrils that are positioned above its eyes.

Its upper legs are slender, yet lean with muscle, equipped with three stumpy toes.

 

 _DIET :_ Herbivorous. Main diet is the Blue Bulb plant, a tree that, instead of leaves, produces basketball-sized, berry-like fruits that are filled to the brim with juices.

 _SPEED :_ 6 mph

 _SOCIAL STATE :_ Territorial; only come together during mating season

 _HEIGHT :_ 42 feet

 _SOCIAL CONSTRUCTS :_ Live in groups of the same sex.

_GENDER DIFFERENCES :_

_MALES -_ Taller and have larger flippers. More aggressive.

 _FEMALES -_ Smaller, with smaller, thinner flippers. Still aggressive, but not as quick to be as the males.

 _BEHAVIOR :_ Aggressive, extremely territorial, and slightly solitary. High alert.

 _LOCATION :_ Same as Needleheads

 **The** **Tremblers**

 _SPECIMEN :_ Trembler (terramovens)

 _APPEARANCE :_ Tremblers have thin, long souls that resemble and ant-eater's, with only a small gap at the tip of the snout for a mouth. Within the mouth is a long, skinny tongue, with a sturdy hook protruding from the end of it. Above the hook is a hole that leads inside the tongue, which reaches a length span of thirteen feet, aiding in guiding liquified food to the trembler.

The hook carries a potent cocktail of lethal toxins which, when transferred to the victim, liquifies meat, bones, muscle, and all other parts of the body, which is then sucked through the tongue like a straw. They also use the hook to pierce trees and hard-shelled plants, draining them of sap and juices.

Tremblers have a massive, bony crest protruding from the backs of their heads, curved and sloping on some sections, spiked on others. On the end of the crest, which then fans out wider than the starting points of the crest, is a wide, sloping hole, with a bridge of fleshy cartiledge. On either side of the stretch of cartiledge are two smaller holes, acting as airways. The holes are capable of producing sounds that could be heard from hundreds of miles away, this, giving them their name.

They have no ears as to prevent deafening themselves from their own sounds, relying on their hypersensitive skin to determine vibrations through the air and ground, for which they use to communicate with and locate their kin. They also breathe and smell through the airways, adopting a keen sense of smell.

Along with their strong sense of smell, they have sharp vision. They have two small, yet effective eyes, ranging from yellow, to light orange.

Their skin is hairless and slightly calloused, pigmented a dark gray.

Their bodies are unusual and natural in appearance, with a large upper body that ends in a steep, dipping back, down to a smaller, yet still strong, hind. It walks on four legs, sporting muscular front limbs that are tipped with two clawed toes, and digigrade, thin legs with no toes, only stumps. From behind them, trails a slender, whip-like tail.

 

 _DIET :_ Omnivorous. Diet consists of anything it can get their hook into, and sap and juices from hard-shelled plants.

 _SPEED :_ 7 mph

 _SOCIAL STATE :_ Social, but only with their own kind

 _HEIGHT :_ 18 feet

_SOCIAL CONSTRUCTS :_

_MALES -_ Shorter crest. Quieter. Assert their dominance over other males by kicking with their back legs, which kick so hard, they make a sound that resembles a whip.

 _FEMALES -_ Longer crest. Their sounds are louder, so it is easier for a male to find them.

 _BEHAVIOR :_ Due to how lethal their venom is, tremblers are often careless, putting their guards down often. They are very lazy and laid-back, unless provoked.

 _LOCATION :_ Same location as Needleheads

**The** ** Hornsnouts**

 _SPECIMEN :_ Hornsnout (gladiostringit)

 _APPEARANCE :_ Hornsnouts are somewhat thin, yet muscular. Their upper bodies are square, and their hind end begins to slope down drastically, causing their hind limbs to appear as if they were crouching.

Their muzzles are long and slightly box shaped. The front section of their mouths stretch outward, as well as the long, sharp teeth, ensuring a better chance at grabbing prey attempting to evade them. The top of their heads are flat, aligning with the top of their muzzle.

Atop of their heads are massive mountains of bony structures, with a section of it at the front taller than the rest, ending in a sharp point. Its texture is bumpy and uneven. The giant horn takes up all of the space on its head, aiding it in pinning, wounding, or dispatching prey. They also use them for clashing with their own kind to resolve disputes, or to play and practice combat.

Its eyes are thin, yet keen, often yellow or orange. It has long nostrils by the front of its snout.

Hornsnouts have thick, coarse hair, pigmented a color nodding to that of sand, covered in thick swirls of black, intricate stripes.

They have three toes on each foot, each bearing large, sharp claws that cannot retract.

Long, thin tails, with two hair tufts on either side of the end.

 

 _DIET :_ Carnivorous. They prey on anything they can manage to outmatch and pin. Endurance predator.

 _SPEED :_ 29 mph

 _SOCIAL STATE :_ Aggressive, territorial to those they aren't familiar with

 _HEIGHT :_ 22 feet

_SOCIAL CONSTRUCTS :_

_MALES -_ Only gather in groups when mating season arrives in order to hunt for the females. Whoever gets the most impressive catch wins the rights to all of the females.

 _FEMALES -_ Smaller. Always live in groups, no matter what occasion. Have black rings around their snouts.

 _BEHAVIOR :_ Aggressive when irritated and unfamiliar with someone. Territorial. They don't like strangers getting too close. Will allow others to remain a safe distance in peace when not hunting.

 _LOCATION :_ Same as needleheads

 **Ground** **Dwellers**

 

 _SPECIMEN :_ Ground dweller (terramprodigium)

 _APPEARANCE :_ Ground dwellers have only two legs, with a short, teardrop-shaped body that begins to raise upward by the hind, ended off with a reptilian-like tail. Square spines trail down its curved back. It has three fingers, ending in long, shovel-like nails to improve digging.

Its head is round, with a flat front part of the face, with its dull teeth protruding on the outside of the mouth. The chin, aligned with the face, is long and blade-like, and extend downwards. On the top of it head rests a solid crest, shaped like an anvil, that helps it push excess dirt and stone away.

By the starting point of its tail are fins, one on each side of the tail. They help manuever their host through thick mud and sludge.

They have no eyes, therefore having to rely on a feeler to guide it through the dark tunnels underground. A long, narrow limb protrudes from its chest, stretching past the head, covered in sensitive hairs that help it feel its way through the subterranean territory. 

They have no hair, just dark brown or black skin covered in mud or dry dirt.

To make up for their lack of eyes, they have two small nostrils just above their teeth, capable of detecting insects and roots through walls of dirt.

 

 _DIET :_ Omnivorous. Consume roots and bugs.

 _SPEED :_ 3 mph

 _SOCIAL STATE :_ Solitary

 _HEIGHT :_ 5'10 feet

_SOCIAL CONSTRUCTS :_

_MALES -_ Dark brown skin.

 _FEMALES -_ Black skin.

 _BEHAVIOR :_ Nomadic. They are constantly on the move, never remaining in one spot, hoping to come across a mate. They are also, strangely enough, not keen on fighting, for when they are discovered by a larger predator, they will just remain there and allow themselves to be eaten.

 _LOCATION :_ Same as needleheads, just underground

W.I.P


	2. Meet the Hornsnouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rover A-6592's first day on the planet of Ixix, and upon arrival, it managed to capture footage of the first giants of the expedition.

_**It was quiet.** _

    This was the first planet humans had ever discovered to host life in a fashion similar to their own, and it was quiet.

    As Rover A-6592 positioned its polished camera to face upward, it took note that it appeared to be day, at least when looked at from an Earthling's perspective. It couldn't possibly mean that  _all_ of the animals here were nocturnal, did it? To the humans spying on through Rover A-6592's footage software, it seemed impossible that every creature retired to bed while the sun was out. There  _had_ to be at least one out and about, wouldn't there?

    While the humans were at the point where they could locate and explore extraterrestrial planets, the little wheeled machine was still not capable of complex emotion and rational thought, and therefore continued on with the mission it was assigned to without a disappointed thought about the current situation.

    Noisy black wheels turned onward as they trampled over crumbled pieces of red rock and dried dirt littering the winding path ahead of it, making it essential that it recorded everything in sight to bring the information back to the base. The little silver box adorned with cables and antennae creaked slightly as it craned its telescope-like camera in the direction of a row of what appeared to be trees and numerous colorful plants, wheeling forward slightly to get a better look.

    The trees were tall, much taller than the average oak tree years away on Earth, with spiraling cream colored bark that spun its way into a chocolate colored canopy overhead, which stood still from the absence of life. By the arched roots plunging themselves in the ground, flourished foreign undergrowth, and the closer the rover inspected, the more it spotted vivid pigments such as yellow, orange, light blue, and even a dark, metallic purple. As for the grass, it was a peculiar yellow-orange color, but it was the most familiar thing about the planet so far shape-wise.

    With a clicking whir, the small machine rolled its wheels in the opposing direction of the unusual trees, backing up swiftly. It shifted its wheels to point towards its next destination, just about to set off again, when its advanced sensors throbbed, detecting sudden, strong motion to the far northwest.

    From the dramatic pattern the motion sensors were drawing, it was calculated that the source of movement was, shockingly, the heavy footfalls of something big, and nearing the machine fast.

    Just as it was programmed to do in situations such as these, the rover spun it wheels and, in a flash, retreated for the shaded safety of a particularly large section of the undergrowth.

    The footsteps were growing closer, louder, and with each step, the ground shook even harder than the last time, and for a moment, the supervising humans thought it might cause the rover to short circuit from how much it rocked in place.

    A deafening, inhuman shout caused the crew on Earth to jump, and the sound sensors installed in A-6592 to lose their minds.

    Soon, the scream gave way to the sickening split of wood, and then, a large, foreign body slammed itself to the ground, kicking up clouds of dust so thick that it fogged up the rover's recording lense.

    The creature was absolutely massive, larger than an elephant in size, and hulking with more muscle than a lion. It had a box-shaped head gnarled with teeth resembling the size of a banana, and creamy fur painted with dust and blood.

    On top of its head stood a large mass of what appeared to be bone at a first glance, leaving the human spectators to wonder in awe of its purpose. However, that was quickly answered when a second one burst through the trees, slamming a similar structure into its opponent's back, determining that it was a weapon similar to a rhinoceros's horn.

    The beast on the ground screeched in response to the horn digging into the middle section of its back, twisting around to snap massive jaws at their attacker in furious retaliation.

    The opposer was clearly more energized and prepared for the battle, for it quickly countered the attack as soon as it noticed the other one crane its neck. Horns crashed together like two white mountains, dust and small fragments of bone falling to the ground like leaves. They separated temporarily, before becoming drawn together once more like a magnet and metal, slamming into one another with such a great force that would surely rip a car in half.

    Waiting for the battle to disperse, the rover quietly remained huddled below the underbrush, too close to the creature's stomping feet for comfort.

    The beast underneath its attacker was noticably losing energy by the minute, its cries growing weaker with each clash of the horns, before its neck crumpled back into its shoulders with a gruesome snap resembling a rifle shot, too weak to push back. Its broad head fell to the ground with a harsh thump, leaving the living beast standing victoriously over its body.

    The monster shook the dust from its long ears with a gurgling growl, then turned it head to carve a slash across a nearby tree with its horn. It took a rumbling step backwards, its heavy footsteps like thunder, before it parted its large jaws and collected its enemy's throat in its teeth. Without another moment's worth of hesitation, it began to crudely drag its foe through the splitting trees, leaving a path of destruction and blood in its wake.

    Now the researchers knew why it was so quiet in these woods. No one dared be out and about in the presence of such destructive hellspawn, but perhaps that was reserved only for the animals. Sensing opportunities in the near future, the rover turned it wheels and sped after the beast, through the path of flattened trees and undergrowth it created.

    The planet of Ixix would be a massive breakthrough from this day forward, for sure.


End file.
